1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to adaptive equalizers for use in telecommunications.
2. Background Art
Wireless telecommunication systems often involve transmission of data using electromagnetic waves. Transmission of data is often accomplished by modulating the amplitude, the frequency, and/or, in the case when data is communicated by multiple waves simultaneously, the phase relationship between the transmitted waves. Typical wireless telecommunication systems include receivers that often include a wide variety of circuit components designed to process received electromagnetic waves and retrieve the data information transmitted. Some of these components may include various filters and equalizers designed to handle signal processing and signal noise.